gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Matthew Morrison
|GebOrt= Fort Ord, Kalifornien, USA |imdb= 1285162 |twitter = Matt_Morrison}} Matthew James Morrison (*30. Oktober 1978 in Fort Ord, Kalifornien) ist ein US-amerikanischer Musicaldarsteller, Sänger, Songwriter, Regisseur und Schauspieler. Bekannt wurde er vor allem durch seine Rolle als Will Schuester in der amerikanischen Fernsehserie Glee. Leben Matthew Morrison wurde in der ehemaligen Militärbasis der United States Army Fort Ord in der Nähe der Stadt Monterey im US-Bundesstaat Kalifornien geboren. Als bekennender Theatergeek verbrachte er seine Schulzeit ähnlich wie die Glee-Darsteller aus der Serie mit Auftritten in Schulmusicals und Theaterstücken. Der angehende Star wurde auch zum Klassensprecher und Abschlussballkönig gewählt. Morrison besuchte dann New York Universitys Tisch School of the Arts, was ihn ernüchterte und zum Abbruch bewog, nur um sich selbst eine Rolle in der Broadwayversion von "Footloose" zu ergattern. Kurz ein Mitglied der Boyband LMNT, stieg er für eine Rolle des Bühnenrevivals von "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" aus. Morrison war mit Glee Co-Star und Freundin, Lea Michele, zusammen und von 09. Dezember 2006 bis 2007 mit Schauspielerin Chrishell Stause verlobt. Seit 2011 ist er mit Renee Puente zusammen, am 27. Juni 2013 verkündete Morrison ihre Verlobung. Die beiden planten 2015 zu heiraten, weil sie sich Zeit mit den Vorbereitungen für eine perfekte Hochzeit lassen wollten. Morrison und Puente vermählten sich aber letztendlich am 18. Oktober 2014 in Kihei auf der Insle Maui in Hawaii im Kreis der Familie und engsten Freunde. Am 22. Oktober 2017 ist das Paar Eltern eines Sohnes, Revel James Makai, geworden. Karriere Nach dem Abschluss der High School studierte er Musical an der Tisch School of Arts in New York sowie am Konservatorium des Collaborative Arts Project 21. 2002 kreierte er die Rolle des Link Larkin in der Uraufführung des Musicals "Hairspray" am New Yorker Broadway. Bis heute ist er noch immer gut mit Co-Star Marissa Jaret Winokur befreundet. Im September 2004 erschien er in dem von ABC für das Fernseh gemachten Film, "Once Upon a Mattress", zusammen mit Carol Burnett, Denis O'Hare, Tracy Ullman und Zooey Deschanel. 2005 erschien er in der Broadwayinszenierung des Tony-nominierten Musicals "The Light in the Piazza" und wurde für seine Rolle als Fabrizio Nacarelli für den Tony Award nominiert. Im Oktober 2005 performte er in der Komödie "A Naked Girl" am Appian Way. Von Oktober bis November 2006 spielte er in der Seifenoper "Jung und Leidenschaftlich – Wie das Leben so spielt" als Adam Hughes Munson mit. Er erschien in dem Film "Mitten ins Herz – Ein Song für dich" im Februar 2007 als Ray, der Manager von Cora Corman und als Evan Webber, einem professionellen Tänzer in dem 2012 Film "Was passiert, wenn’s passiert ist". Während er als Lieutenant Cable in dem 2008 Broadwayrevival von "South Pacific" mitwirkte, bekam Matthew einen Anruf über eine Musicalfernsehserie - Glee. Er sang mit dem Song Over the Rainbow vor und bekam die Rolle, die sein Leben für immer verändern würde: Will Schuester, der optimistische High School Lehrer und Coach des neu belebten Glee Clubs, New Directions. Für den Part wurde er 2009 mit dem Satellite Award ausgezeichnet. Mit der achten Folge der dritten Staffel der Serie gab Morrison 2011 sein Regie-Debüt. Im April 2011 nahm er einen Song mit Sting, Let Your Soul Be Your Pilot, auf, welcher auf seinem Debütsoloalbum entnhalten ist, das im Mai 2011 veröffentlicht wurde. Am 04. Juni 2013 veröffentlichte Morrison sein zweites Studioalbum, "Where It All Began". Es wurde durch Maroon 5s Leadsänger Adam Levines eigenem Plattenlabel, "222 Records", veröffentlicht (sein erstes PBS Special, "Where It All Began: Live at the Bushnell", wurde drei Tage vor der Albumveröffentlichung ausgestrahlt). Später im Jahr 2013 veröffentlichte er eine digitale EP mit Weihnachtsmusik, "A Classic Christmas". Am 10. November 2014 wurde offiziell bekannt gegeben, dass er als J.M. Barrie in der Musicalversion des 2004 Films "Finding Neverland", welches am 15. April 2015 eröffnete, zum Broadway zurückkehren wird. Für die Rolle erhielt er eine "Drama Desk and Drama League Award"-Nominierung und gewann zwei "Broadway.com Audience Choice Awards" (für "Favorite Leading Actor in a Musical" und "Favorite Onstage Pair", den er sich mit Laura Michelle Kelly teilte) sowie einen "BroadwayWorld.com Audience Award". Am 24. Januar 2016 wird er seinen letzten Auftritt im Musical haben. Filmografie Filme *2003: Marci X *2005: Once Upon a Mattress *2007: Mitten ins Herz – Ein Song für dich *2007: Ich glaub, ich lieb meine Frau *2007: Dan – Mitten im Leben! *2009: Taking Chance *2011: Kill the Boss *2011: Carpool *2012: What to Expect when You're Expecting *2012: Die Muppets *2012: Was passiert wenn's passiert ist *2012: Glee Live! at Radio City Music Hall (Konzertfilm) *2014: Space Station 76 *2015: Underdogs (Stimme) Serien *1999: Sex and the City (Folge 2x04) *2003: Hack – Die Straßen von Philadelphia (Folge 2x08) *2006: Criminal Intent – Verbrechen im Visier (Folge 5x13) *2006: Springfield Story (1 Folge) *2006: Jung und Leidenschaftlich – Wie das Leben so spielt (17 Folgen) *2007: CSI: Miami (Folge 5x19) *2007: Ghost Whisperer – Stimmen aus dem Jenseits (Folge 3x08) *2008: Numbers – Die Logik des Verbrechens (Folge 4x12) *2009-2015: Glee *2011: The Cleveland Show (Sprechrolle) *2012: Live with Kelly *2013: Hollywood Game Night *2016: The Good Wife Theater *1999: Footloose als Chuck Crunston (Zweitbesetzung), Richard Rodgers Theatre, New York *2002-2004: Hairspray als Link Larkin, Neil Simon Theatre, New York *2005: The Light in the Piazza als Fabrizio Naccarelli, Vivian Beaumont Theatre im Lincoln Center, New York *2005: A Nacked Girl on the Appian Way als Thad Lapin, American Airlines Theatre, New York *2008–2009: South Pacific als Lt. Joseph Cable, Vivian Beaumont Theatre, New York *2015: Finding Neverland als J.M. Barrie Diskografie Studioalben *2011: Matthew Morrison *2013: Where It All Began EPs *2013: A Classic Christmas Singles *2011: Summer Rain *2011: Still Got Tonight *2013: It Don't Mean a Thing Andere *2002: Hairspray: Original Broadway Cast Album *2005: The Light in the Piazza: Original Broadway Cast Album *2007: This Ordinary Thursday: The Songs of Georgia Stitt (performt One Day More) *2008: South Pacific: The New Broadway Cast Album *2015: Finding Neverland: The Album (performt We Own The Night) *2015: Finding Neverland: Original Broadway Cast Album Für Glee Alben *2009: Glee: The Music, Volume 1 *2009: Glee: The Music, Volume 2 *2010: Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers *2010: Glee: The Music, Volume 4 *2010: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album *2011: Glee: The Music, Volume 5 *2011: Glee: The Music, Volume 6 *2011: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2 *2012: Glee: The Music, Volume 7 *2012: Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album *2012: Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 *2013: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4 *2014: Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes *2015: Glee: The Music, Transitioning *2015: Glee: The Music, Child Star *2015: Glee: The Music, The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester *2015: Glee: The Music, Dreams Come True EPs *2011: Glee: The Music, Love Songs *2013: Movin' Out (EP) *2014: Opening Night (EP) Auszeichnungen *2009: Satellite Award als "Bester Darsteller in einer Serie - Comedy oder Musical" (Glee, Will Schuester) *2009: Screen Actors Guild Award für die "Beste Darbietung eines Ensembles in einer Fernsehserie" (Glee) *2010: People’s Choice Award für die "Beste Darbietung eines Ensembles in einer Fernsehserie" (Glee) *diverse Nominierungen u. a. für den Tony Award, Outer Critics Circle Award, Drama Desk Award, Golden Globe Award und den Primetime Emmy Award in Kategorien wie "Bester Darsteller in einer Fernsehserie" oder "Herausragender Musicaldarsteller" Trivia *Er ist schottischer Abstammung. *Er benutzt Lubriderm in seinem Haar. *Seine Spitznamen sind "Matty Fresh", "Fresh", "Fresh Step" und "Matty too Fresh". *Matthew liebt italienisches Essen, vor allem Pasta. *Das Känguru ist sein Lieblingstier. *Er spielt Ukulele, Gitarre und Klavier. *Sein Lieblingsschimpwort ist "motherf***er". *Er ist das erste Castmitglied, das seinen eigenen Song in Glee performte. Die zweite ist Amber Riley. Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1 Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S4 Kategorie:Cast S5 Kategorie:Cast S6 Kategorie:Regisseure